Dread
by swastini
Summary: Unsui grows hair. Agon forgot to grow a conscience. Agon Unsui Brotherly Stuff. A/N: I hate Agon. I really truly despise him. A lot. Rated T for the Eff Word.


Dread

When they were twelve, Unsui grew his hair out. For someone who had been bald for practically his whole life, it looked pretty damn good.

Pretty damn great, actually.

It went down to his shoulders; just long enough to tie back, just short enough to run his fingers through with getting caught in tangles. Though unlike a certain brother of his, Unsui had preferred to keep his natural hair colour _natural_, because while the fact remained that Agon was probably the most talented sportsman Japan had seen in a century (or more), Unsui was rather sure that all the bleach and dye he used was rotting his brain. And sense of moral conduct.

"Hey, Unko-chan." To an outsider, it would have almost seemed as though his foul-tempered, brash, irrational brother was in one of those rare 'good moods'. Unsui, however, knew better. Beneath the false calm and fake smile, Agon was _pissed_.

"Unsui."

"Oh no, Unko-chan, that's you. You see – me Agon, you Unsui. God, you can be such a fuck-tard sometimes, I swear."

Two replies ran through Unsui's mind at that point. One went along the lines of "Not as if you need to swear even more, you vulgar brat." while the other included various expletives, curses and _very impolite_ words.

Unsui Kongo loved his brother, every single stupid bit of him, but god, COULD he be a bigger prick.

"Mmm." Unsui grunted, blowing idly at a strand of hair in front of his face.

This was a bad idea, because apparently, Agon was on a roll of pent-up rage today.

"Oh my fuck! Again with the monosyllabic answers! Seriously, have you no social skills? Always 'hmm' and 'mmm' and 'nng' and… fuck you! Good, where are you fucking – fuck man, manners! That so hard to have these days?"

Unsui couldn't even begin to contemplate the irony of that statement.

"Agon, are you – " He managed to stammer out.

This, also, was a bad idea.

"Oh my FUCKING FUCK! Again with all this maternal shit! Holy hell, you're not Mom, Unsui. Always 'oh, where have you been' and 'do your homework' and 'don't beat up those first-graders' – get out of my face and my life! God, boundaries, man. Fuck."

The irony of _this_ statement was proving rather hard to contemplate as well, but evidently less than the first one.

"Agon Kongo." Unsui's voice was strict, commanding and surprisingly deep for a twelve year old. If there had to be a feature he liked the best about himself, it was probably his voice. When he talked loud, people shut up and listened. Agon's voice hadn't broken yet; a fact that (unfortunately) had no effect on his ability to intimidate whatsoever. When Agon talked loud, people tended to shut up as well.

And _back – away – slowly_.

"Agon, what's the matter?" The maniacal grin on his younger brother's face immediately made him wish he hadn't asked.

"The matter? You're asking me WHAT'S FUCKING MATTER!"

Agon jumped him. The experience, though Unsui would never know, was probably akin to that of a rabid bear attack.

"Agon! Oh my – ! Agon! S-stop, the – not the eyes, you! ARGH!"

A scream resonated across the park, and Agon stood triumphant, a lock of midnight black hair in each hand.

"Kuku! Victory is MINE!" Horrified, Unsui franticly pawed at the two bald patches on his head while Agon danced his evil little dance of destruction. "Kukukukuku!"

"Heh, you should keep to your shaved head, Unko-chan!"

To be frank, Unsui didn't understand his brother. While he considered this a good thing, there were just sometimes he wanted to get inside that boy's head and see whether there was a brain in charge, or just a giant muscle that continously pumped testosterone and dope into his system. That would have made a lot more sense for _this_.

Unsui rubbed his stinging scalp, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. And sighed. Loudly.

'That was seriously unnecessary, Agon. If you wanted… this, well. I would have done anyway." To think, out of all the silly things to get jealous of, it had to be his hair. Unsui was glad he was sensible person. It made things so much easier for his mental health.

Agon was silent for a while. And then he smiled.

Or more smirked.

"Hey you think I'll look good with dreads?"

Twin telepathy be screwed. Agon was one of a freaking kind.


End file.
